


black water, take over

by starlorde



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/starlorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And for the longest time he knew there was nothing left for him to do, but he tried, he tried really hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black water, take over

Iker wished he wouldn't wake up. He wished he could just sleep forever in his warm bed, in his house in Madrid and with Sergio on his side. But he has to wake up, he can't just stay in his bed forever, and besides this will not be his house forever either, and Sergio is in his own house, probably getting ready to go to Australia with the rest of the team.

Iker won't go to Australia, nor even to anywhere with the rest of the team. They're not his team anymore. He tried to remember when this all happened, but he couldn't. One day he woke up and he just heard someone saying that he could not stay here anymore. 

Iker is not a dramatic person, not even a little, but right now he can say, with all his heart, that today is the worst day in humanity for him.

He was happy living his life quite good, with Sara and Martin, Real Madrid (even if last season wasn't their best) and with Sergio, which Iker still doesn't understand how they were making this whole thing up between them work, but he was so happy every time he spent with Sergio and he loves him so much he can't even say anything, or do anything. 

He's the blood and Sergio is the bones. He breathe what is Sergio's and Sergio breathe what is Iker's.

Now, Iker will have to leave everything behind and go to play for his new team, Porto. He'll have to leave his house, _his home_ , his team, his teammates, Madrid and the saddest thing of all: he'll have to leave Sergio. He thought positive for a few days, that he and Sergio would make things work and that everything would be just fine, but it wouldn't be just fine, nothing would be fine, he knew that.

Maybe he already knew this for a long time, he just tried to erase this from his mind because it was too sad and too dramatic to think about and Iker is not a dramatic person. 

_Is he really gonna love me when I'm gone? I fear he won't. I fear I won't._

When he told Sergio that he was leaving, he thought that Sergio would start to cry in front of him, but he was completely wrong this time. He was the one who started to cry and Sergio was the one who hold him tight. Iker cried and cried, and when he thought he had stopped, he just started again. He thought he would cry forever, and it wouldn't be so sad, he would just stay on Sergio's arm forever while tears rolled in his cheeks. He felt it break his skin so uninviting. Iker couldn't breathe properly, his lungs felt so small that he couldn't breathe even if he tried. At least, he wouldn't have to leave Sergio, he wouldn't have to go away to another country and to another team, with others teammates.

At least he wouldn't have to feel a strange, an alien inside a structure. They would be together forever and it would be so beautiful. Unfortunately, he had to get away from Sergio's arm and stop cry, he had to pack anyway.

Iker tried to remember everything he could, from Sergio to Bernabeu, from the river to the trees. He tried to remember when they won _La Décima_ , he was so happy and he was with Sergio and he kissed him so much, everything was so beautiful and white. He tried to remember when he and Sergio went to _Cibeles_ with the trophy of _La Décima_. Iker tried to remember of Sergio and the flamenco songs he likes to sing every damn time. He tried to remember his teammates and how much he likes them and how much he'll miss them. Iker will miss all of this so much, he didn't even left yet and he's already missing it all so fucking much that his heart is hurting. He is having a heartache, and there's this strange silence surrounding him, it grows closer, it feels colder.

His name is in every page on the internet, in every journal, on every sports channel on tv. His name is in everything. Everyone is very shocked to the fact that he's leaving his club after twenty-five years. Nobody is believing that this is happening, not even Iker is believing that this is happening, actually. It feels like thousand eyes watching him. And for the longest time he knew there was nothing left for him to do, but he tried, he tried really hard. He's drowning.

Soon, he will forget everything, not a memory problem, but because it's hard to remember something that you don't have anymore for a long time. He'll not remember how he felt when he won _La Décima_ , he will remember he was happy, but only this, an empty happiness without fulfillment. He'll not remember how is it when he is with Sergio, he probably will not remember even how Sergio's body looks like when he's naked, not even how his kisses tastes like. The flamenco songs, he will definitely forget these too.

Iker will not remember the Bernabeu like he does now, soon, it will be not his home anymore, because home is the place you live, not the place you leave. He wonder how much time until his teammates forget him as well.

He will not remember anything, not even the river and the trees, the grass under his feet when he's at the Santiago Bernabeu, the hala madrid that people shout at him when he's playing, they will not even shout at him anymore.

Iker is not a dramatic person, but if he was he would say that this is the worst time of his life and that cry his heart out is not helping at all.


End file.
